Devil Mario (Canon, Power Star)/Withersoul 235
Summary The possessed, psychopathic iteration of Mario in the Power Star webseries by Daniel Sun, commonly referred to as Devil Mario. In this series, Mario is attacked in his sleep by Boos, who overwhelm and possess him. They then immediately use his body to murder dozens of Toads in search for the Power Stars, which will enable them ultimate power and the ability to accomplish their ultimate goal: the destruction of all creation. In Power Star 2, Mario sets his sights on killing Peach and stealing her Power Star, when Luigi butts in and prevents it. The two do battle evenly, with Mario just barely overpowering his brother. The two continue to battle for the Power Stars into Power Star 3, where Mario has secured a few Power Stars already, and starts overcoming Luigi more and more. The Boos are also corrupting Mario more and more, to where it's harder and harder to find the old guy in there. Mario begins slipping away, but Luigi focuses on saving Mario rather than the kingdom. He believes there is still a way to save his brother. The two do battle once more, which lasts and finishes in Power Star 4, with Mario winning. He then reveals that, while Luigi has been focused on saving his brother, he let the Boos possess an army of Toads and attack and acquire every Power Star in the entire Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi uses the last of his power to escape from Mario and reveals that he won't stop trying to save his brother from the Boos' grasp, even though the army is approaching as they speak. Mario allows Luigi to fight him and try to defeat him "one last time." They duke it out, with Luigi fighting at his absolute peak. But Mario absolutely stomps him, in spite of all of his efforts. Mario is displeased by the horrible performance, and right as he defeats Luigi, his army arrives, fuses all the Power Stars together into the Great Power Star, and thrust it into Mario's possession, powering him up drastically. With Luigi nearly dead, Mario then finishes him off with a sword through the head, and kills Peach by shoving a sword in and out of her throat. With his family dead, the Boos allow Mario to see what has happened. What they forced him to do. Within that very little amount of time they granted Mario, he made a tough decision. He seen no point in living if those he loves are dead. And he didn't want the Boos to continue using his body for mass genocide. So, Mario committed suicide on the spot, thereby preventing the Boos from continuing their wrath. The entire series can be watched in full here. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | Unknown, likely the same as before Name: Mario, Devil Mario, Mario from Power Star, Power Star Mario, Possessed Mario Origin: Power Star animations by Daniel Sun Gender: Male Age: Presumably the same as canon Mario Classification: Possessed Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Swordmanship, Enhanced Unarmed Combat, Energy Projection, Possession (Can shoot his Boos out, which are able to possess enemies), Fire Manipulation, Teleportation, Aura (emits a red aura that can change the sky colour and cause stars to swirl around uncontrollably), Light Manipulation, Shockwave Manipulation (able to project shockwaves from his eyes), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Has dozens, if not hundreds of souls occupying this single vessel. Thus, he is naturally highly resistant to any soul-based attacks), Laser Vision, Limited Immortality (Type 6; due to the fact Mario's being possessed by Boos, AKA ghosts, his death would only mean the permanent inactivity of the vessel, allowing the Boos to look for another host. The only reason why the Boos went down with Mario was because they had been in his body for extended periods of time, causing them to become one with him) and possible Telekinesis (at one point near the finale, stars were seen swirling through the sky, but there isn't evidence of this being Mario's doing). Attack Potency: Wall level (able to smash through walls and floors with ease) | Unknown, likely the same as before (At one point, stars in the sky were swirling around erratically and uncontrollably. However, it is unknown to what extent this went or can go. And moving isn't the same as destroying, either. If anything, it was likely just telekinesis, not Mario's raw power. And lastly... who says this was Mario's doing in the first place? There is no evidence to support that. In fact, we don't see anything that implies Mario got stronger than before aside from just being tankier to hits from Luigi, so there's really not a lot of differences here) Speed: At least Subsonic (His movements can't be seen) to High Hypersonic (In barely any measurable time whatsoever, escaped an explosion induced from Luigi. Explosion fireballs travel at 8,050 meters per second, or roughly Mach 23.5. Considering how effortless this was for Devil Mario, he should be into this level of speed), possibly Massively Hypersonic (Hit Luigi hard enough to make him catch fire. Catching fire is only possible through igniting the hydrogen in the air, and this was done through extreme friction, which can be done at 25,000mph to 160,000mph. The former is roughly Mach 32.6, or High Hypersonic. The latter is roughly Mach 208.5, or Massively Hypersonic. The camera is able to keep up with Luigi in this state, but can't keep up with them when they're fighting, which seems to imply that the creator intended for the two of them to be way faster than anything else in the animation, which would include this scene). Higher by progressively absorbing Power Stars (Gets faster with each Power Star) | At least Supersonic (Broke the sound barrier with his movements extremely casually, and he did this when he wasn't even accustomed to his own power) to High Hypersonic, possibly Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Unknown, likely the same as before Durability: Unknown (took hits from Luigi, who was stated to be as strong as he was) | Unknown (could only be killed by his own attack) Stamina: Extremely high | Higher Range: Standard melee range. Higher w/ powers | Possibly star system-wide although the lack of evidence makes this rather unprobable Standard Equipment: A sword and the Power Stars Intelligence: Above Average (distracted Luigi, that way his army could obtain the Power Stars and bring them to him) Weaknesses: Very arrogant Key: Base | W/ the Great Power Star Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9